Schwesterchen
by AnnaMoonlight
Summary: Fortsetzung zu BRUDERHERZ. Werden Ginny und Ron auf ihren Verstand hören und versuchen, einander zu vergessen? Werden sie in Hogwarts in die Arme von anderen getrieben? Oder ist die Sehnsucht und das Verlangen stärker? Können sie loslassen? GINNY/RON!


**__**

Author's Note: Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu "Bruderherz". Ich habe sie geschrieben, weil ich hoffnungslos romantisch bin und daran glaube, dass Liebe alles schafft...Wer also "Bruderherz" noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte das zuerst tun, bevor er das hier liest. Wenn ihr noch einen dritten Teil wollt, dann sagt mir das...Aber wahrscheinlich schreibe ich ihn sowieso. Es wär nur toll, ein paar Rückmeldungen zu bekommen, dass ihr das auch wollt. 

Ich gebe es zu – das Pärchen Ginny/Ron fasziniert mich total und ich liebe es, über diese beiden zu schreiben. Ich denke, dass "Schwesterchen" sehr viel besser ist, als "Bruderherz"...Also bitte lest es und reviewt, ja? 

****

Warnung: Ginny/Ron! Liebe und Sex unter Geschwistern! Ihr seid gewarnt...

****

Disclaimer: Außer Mrs. Nash (die ich eigentlich gar nicht will...) ist alles geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling!

**__**

Schwesterchen

Heute habe ich wieder gesehen, wie sie geweint hat. Ganz alleine, am See. Es tat so wahnsinnig weh, sie so zu sehen. Natürlich bin ich nicht zu ihr gegangen, das hätte zu etwas geführt, was nicht sein darf. 

Ich weiß, dass Hermine mich liebt. Tja, was soll ich sagen – ich werde mich niemals in Hermine verlieben. Nicht, solange es meine Schwester gibt...

Das ganze hat mich so überwältigt. Der letzte Sommer war das Paradies und die Hölle zugleich. Zuerst war es reine Leidenschaft, doch dann wurde es Liebe. Nicht die unschuldige Geschwisterliebe, nein, die verzweifelte, hoffnungslose, vernichtende Liebe. Im letzten Sommer habe ich mich verändert. Nicht nur, dass ich gelernt habe, dass Liebe – und Sex – wichtiger sein kann als Essen und Schlafen. Ich liebe Ginny. Ich liebe meine kleine Schwester. Und das macht mir fürchterliche Angst. Für Ginny würde ich alles tun. Ich habe Harry, meinen allerbesten Freund, mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt – nur damit Ginny und ich uns wieder ungestört lieben können. Die Nacht, in der wir uns schworen, dass wir einander vergessen, dass wir uns wieder wie ganz normale Geschwister behandeln würden, war die schrecklichste meines Lebens. Aber was hätten wir denn tun sollen? Es grenzt schon an ein Wunder, dass uns im Sommer nur Harry erwischt hat. War es Schicksal, dass gerade er uns erwischt hat? Jeder andere, der in unserer Nähe war, war sehr viel älter als Ginny und ich, das heißt auf alle anderen hätte ich keinen Gedächtniszauber schießen können, weil die alle zu mächtig gewesen wären. Oh Fuck, ich habe meinen besten Freund geflucht! Aber was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Harry hätte bestimmt seine Klappe nicht halten können – das wäre wohl jedem so gegangen – und was würden meine Eltern sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich meine eigene Schwester ficke?

Durch den Gedächtniszauber hat Harry natürlich keine Ahnung, was los ist. Ständig schleppt er mich auf irgendwelche Partys und versucht, mich zu verkuppeln. Ja, aus dem schüchternen Harry von einst ist ein richtiger Weiberheld geworden. Jede Woche hat er eine andere. Die Liste ist lang. Lisa, Mandy, Parvati, Padma, Hannah, Susan, Blaise, Rose...Ich kann sie gar nicht alle aufzählen. Vielleicht weiß er, was guter Sex ist – aber von der wahren Liebe hat er keine Ahnung. Wie auch. Er sieht nicht jeden Tag das Mädchen, nach dem er sich verzehrt, und weiß, dass er es nicht lieben darf. 

Aber dann passierte etwas, womit ich eigentlich hätte rechnen können...

Ich saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, träumte von einem Leben, wo Ginny und ich glücklich sein könnten, als Harry mich plötzlich antippte. Er sah mich an. "Ron?"

"Was ist, Harry?" fragte ich ihn. 

"Ich habe mich verliebt!" platzte er heraus. "Es ist ernst."

Ich sah ihn verblüfft an. "Ach ja? Entschuldige, wenn ich das so sage, aber wo liegt das Problem? Du fackelst doch sonst nicht lange..."

Harry sah etwas unsicher aus. "Nun ja, sie weiß noch nichts davon..."

"Das Ganze wird ja immer verdrehter," murmelte ich. "Seit wann bist du so schüchtern?"

"Ich wollte erst mit dir darüber reden," erklärte Harry. 

"Warum das?" fragte ich, doch langsam begann in mir ein Verdacht zu reifen...

Jetzt wurde Harry wütend. "Warum? Weil du mein bester Freund bist! Obwohl, seit dem letzten Sommer bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher! Du scheinst ja richtig genervt von mir zu sein! Wann haben wir das letzte Mal etwas zusammen gemacht, hmm? Du hattest immer keine Zeit oder keine Lust!"

"Ha, warum wohl?" schrie ich zurück. "Ständig willst du mich auf irgendwelche Partys schleifen und Mädchen aufreißen, nur um mir später zu erzählen, dass Parvati `ne Niete im Bett ist!"

Jetzt breitete sich ein empörtes Geflüster im Gemeinschaftsraum aus und Parvati lief heulend in ihren Schlafsaal. 

"Lass uns das draußen besprechen!" zischte Harry und wir kletterten durch das Portraitloch. 

"Verdammt, Ron, was sollte das eben? Was ist los mit dir?" rief Harry.

"Nichts ist los! Ich stehe eben nur nicht auf dieses Ich-reiße-jede-Woche-ein-anderes-Mädchen-auf-Getue!"

Harry starrte mich an. Plötzlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, als würde ihn soeben ein Geistesblitz getroffen haben. "Aber natürlich, Ron! Jetzt verstehe ich!"

"Tust du?" murmelte ich misstrauisch. 

"Ja!" rief er. "Du stehst auf Ich-reiße-jede-Woche-einen-anderen-Jungen-auf!"

Es dauerte etwas, bis ich begriff. Ich war fassungslos. "Du denkst, ich bin _schwul_?"

Dann fing ich an zu lachen. Ich und schwul! Wenn mich letzten Sommer wer gesehen hätte, der würde wohl denken, dass ich der letzte wäre, der schwul sein könnte...

"Harry," sagte ich. "Ich bin ganz sicher nicht schwul."

Er sah mich verblüfft an. "Bist du sicher?"

Ich nickte. "Ja, ganz sicher."

Er sah mich an. "Darf ich dir jetzt trotzdem erzählen, in wen ich mich verliebt habe?"

Ich nickte. Ich würde mich nicht aufregen, das schwor ich mir...  
"Es ist Ginny."

__

Natürlich regte ich mich auf. Ich zitterte, hatte meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. "Ginny! Meine Schwester! Das...ist unmöglich!"

Harry starrte mich an wie vom Blitz getroffen. 

"Ähm, Ron..." sagte er vorsichtig. 

"_Was_?!" schrie ich wütend. 

"Ginny ist deine Schwester – und nicht deine Freundin."

Ich erstarrte. Natürlich hatte Harry Recht...Wenn Harry in meine Schwester verliebt war, dann hatte mich das eigentlich gar nicht zu interessieren...Eigentlich. 

"Ich...ähm..." stotterte ich. Was sollte ich bloß sagen? 

Ich wusste ja, dass Harry schon einmal an Ginny interessiert gewesen war. Als sie noch in ihn verliebt gewesen war, da hatte sie ihm plötzlich auch gefallen, doch dann verlor Ginny plötzlich das Interesse. Aber da Harry jede Woche eine andere hatte, dachte ich, dass auch er nicht mehr an Ginny interessiert war. Anscheinend hatte ich mich geirrt. 

"Sie ist nicht an dir interessiert," sagte ich kurz. 

Jetzt wurde Harry wirklich wütend. "Ach ja? Das weißt du also ganz genau?! Anscheinend willst du ja nur verhindern, dass wir ein Paar werden!"

"Das brauche ich nicht zu verhindern, das wird sowieso nie geschehen!" schrie ich zurück.

"Ich werde Ginny jedenfalls zum Weihnachtsball einladen – und es ist mir egal, was du dazu sagst!" rief Harry und rannte davon. 

Ich starrte ihm nach. Der Weihnachtsball war in einer Woche...

"_Imy_..." flüsterte ich und erschauderte, als ich meinen alten Spitznamen für sie aussprach. Ich rannte los, um meine Schwester zu finden.

Sie saß am See. 

"Ginny!" rief ich. 

Sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Ich merkte, dass mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken liefen, sobald ich sie nur ansah. 

"Ron, was ist?" fragte sie. 

Ich zögerte nicht lange. "Harry will dich zum Weihnachtsball einladen!"

Sie sah mich an. "Ja, und?"

Ich starrte sie an. "_Ja, und? _Er hat sich in dich verliebt!"

Sie seufzte. "Und warum erzählst du mir das?"

Ich konnte kaum glauben, was ich da hörte. "Ach, entschuldige, dass ich dich darüber informiere, dass mein bester Freund in das Mädchen verliebt ist, das ich liebe!"

Sie sah zu Boden. "Das du liebst..."

Es klang irgendwie spöttisch. 

"Ja, das ich liebe!" rief ich. "Verdammt, Ginny, was ist los?"

Jetzt sprang sie auf. "Was los ist, willst du wissen, Ron? Du machst es dir viel zu einfach! Du flirtest jeden Tag mit Hermine, machst ihr Hoffnungen – und irgendwann meinst du dann, es wäre ja mal wieder Zeit, mir zu sagen, dass du mich liebst! Ich bin ganz allein, Ron, und du versuchst ständig, zu vergessen was im Sommer passiert ist! Aber das ist falsch und wenn dir das klar wird, kommst du wieder zu mir, damit _ich_ auch ja nicht auf die Idee komme, alles zu vergessen! Und mir ist klar, dass du am liebsten alles rückgängig machen würdest..."

"Moment mal!" rief ich. "Denkst du das wirklich? Ich habe diesen Sommer nicht eine Sekunde lang bereut! Ist dir das denn nicht klar?"

"Ich weiß gar nichts mehr..." flüsterte Ginny und rannte davon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry hatte Ginny tatsächlich zum Ball eingeladen und sie hatte zugesagt. Ich hatte Parvati gefragt – einfach, weil ich nicht alleine dort auftauchen wollte. 

Parvati sah nett aus, doch es interessierte mich nicht. Als Ginny dagegen die Treppe von ihrem Schlafsaal herunterkam, war ich wie verzaubert. Sie trug ein enges schwarzes Kleid, in dem man ihren Körper nur erahnen konnte...aber gerade das machte es interessant. Ginny sah mich nicht an, als sie mit Harry an mir vorbeiging. Ich schnappte mir Parvati und zog sie mit mir. 

Die Große Halle war toll geschmückt, doch ich schaute sowieso nur auf Ginny. 

Wir traten in die Große Halle ein und als wir durch die Tür gehen, stupste Parvati mich plötzlich eifrig an. 

"Was ist denn?" murmelte ich und sah nach oben. Auch das noch! Ein Mistelzweig!

Genervt drückte ich Parvati einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen und zog sie weiter. Gleich darauf wandte ich mich wieder um, denn Ginny und Harry kamen gleich nach uns...

Der Kuss dauerte wahrscheinlich nur Sekunden, doch mir kam es wie Stunden vor. Zu sehen, wie Harry Ginny – _meine _Ginny – küsste, war das Schrecklichste, was ich je gesehen habe. Das Bild, wie seine schmalen Lippen ihre roten, die aussahen wie Rosenblätter, küssten, wie seine grünen Augen in ihre braunen schauten...

"Ron, du hältst ja alle auf!"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass der Kuss von Harry und Ginny schon längst vorbei war und sie darauf warteten, weiter gehen zu können. Parvati seufzte und zog mich mit sich.

Wir setzten uns an einen Tisch, zusammen mit Padma, Parvatis Schwester, und Terry Boot. Ich bekam überhaupt nichts von dem Gespräch mit, da ich die ganze Zeit zum Nachbartisch schaute, wo Ginny und Harry zusammen mit Lavender und Dean saßen. Ginny schien sich zu amüsieren, sie lachte herzlich und Harry legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. 

Ich ballte die Fäuste. 

"Ron!"

Das war Parvatis Stimme. Ich sah sie an. "Was ist denn?" 

"Alle anderen tanzen! Meinst du nicht..."

Doch ich hörte ihr gar nicht mehr zu. Harry und Ginny waren schon auf der Tanzfläche. Es wurde ein langsames Stück gespielt und sie tanzten sehr eng. Plötzlich reichte es mir. Ich sprang auf und lief Parvati hinterher, die sich wütend davon gemacht hatte.

"Parvati! Warte bitte!"

Sie drehte sich um. "_Was_?"

"Bitte tanze mit mir! Ich war eben ganz in Gedanken und..."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich sie überzeugt hatte, dass mir das alles schrecklich leid täte und ich mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen könne, als mit ihr zu tanzen. Doch schließlich ließ sie sich erweichen und wir gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Ich sah zu, dass wir in der Nähe von Harry und Ginny tanzten. Parvati und ich tanzten sehr eng und ich redete so laut, dass jeder im Umkreis von drei Metern mitkriegen musste, dass ich mit ihr flirtete. Ginny sah schon leicht wütend aus, stellte ich befriedigt fest. 

"Ron?" sagte Parvati plötzlich leise. "Ist es wahr, was du im Gemeinschaftsraum gesagt hast?"

"Was meinst du?" fragte ich verwirrt. 

"Naja...dass...Harry zu dir gesagt hat, ich sei...eine Niete im Bett," murmelte sie. 

Ich zuckte zusammen. "Oh, das. Ja, das hat er tatsächlich gesagt."

Parvati sah aus, als wolle sie jetzt und hier in Tränen ausbrechen. 

"Das war wirklich gemein von ihm," fügte ich eilig hinzu. "So eine schöne Frau wie du...nein, Harry hat keine Ahnung."

Sie lächelte. "Ron...ich möchte das gerne mit Harry klären...wäre es dir recht, wenn wir...?"

"Oh...ich weiß nicht..." sagte ich überrumpelt. 

Doch es war schon zu spät. Parvati steuerte schon auf Harry und Ginny zu, rief "Partnertausch!" und schon hatte ich plötzlich Ginny im Arm. 

"Verdammt, Ron, was soll das?" zischte sie. 

"Ich kann doch nichts dafür!" flüsterte ich. "Parvati wollte..."

"Natürlich!" sagte Ginny nur. 

Ich schwieg. Es machte mich schrecklich nervös, so eng mit Ginny zu tanzen. Wenn ich mich weiter vorbeugte, würde ich in ihren Ausschnitt schauen können...

Gott, hatte ich weiche Knie. 

Ich hob den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. Die Augen, die meinen so ähnlich waren...

Plötzlich riss Ginny sich los. 

"Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!" flüsterte sie und lief davon, aus der Großen Halle. 

Ich zitterte fürchterlich. Langsam ging ich zur Bar, um mir etwas zu trinken zu holen. Ich setzte mich auf einen der Barhocker. 

"Was war denn mit deiner Schwester los?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme. 

Ich drehte mich um und versuchte, den Sprecher zuzuordnen. Ich konnte ihn nicht erkennen, alles drehte sich um mich. 

"Hey, Ron, jemand zu Hause?" fragte die Stimme wieder. Jetzt erkannte ich, wer da sprach. Es war Lavender. Ich sah sie nicht an, sondern sagte zu Seamus, der die Rolle des Barkeepers übernommen hatte: "Gib mir irgendeinen Wodka oder so."

Lavender setzte sich neben mich. "Hey, beruhige dich, Ron. Ich weiß, Liebeskummer ist was Schreckliches."

Ich fiel vor Schreck vom Barhocker. Als ich mich wieder hochgerappelt hatte, starrte ich Lavender entsetzt an. "W...Wie...Woher...?"

"Ich bin doch nicht blind!" sagte Lavender. "Und ich habe dein Gesicht gesehen, als Justin Finch-Fletchley Hermine zum Tanzen aufgefordert hat."

Fast hätte ich vor Erleichterung laut gelacht. Lavender redete von Hermine! Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie Hermine und Justin wild knutschend in der Ecke standen. 

"Und das brauchst du auch nicht," sagte Lavender energisch, nahm Seamus den Wodka ab und reichte ihn Dennis Creevey, der neben ihnen saß. "Hier Dennis, spendiere ich dir."

Dennis strahlte und rief irgendetwas, doch ich hörte es gar nicht. 

"Das muss dich wirklich mitnehmen," fuhr Lavender fort.

Ich nickte und bemühte mich, etwas belämmert auszusehen. 

"Weißt du," sagte Lavender, "ich bin auch total sauer – Stell dir vor, Dean tanzt jetzt schon seit zwanzig Minuten mit Mandy Brocklehurst!"

Ich nickte mitfühlend und sagte: "Hör mal, danke Lavender, aber ich will jetzt ein wenig alleine sein."

Damit stand ich auf und strebte auf die Tür zu. Ich würde mich einfach ein wenig nach draußen setzen. Ich sah nicht auf, bis irgendwer "Kuss! Kuss!" brüllte. Ich sah genervt auf – und erstarrte. Vor mir stand Ginny...

Sie musste gerade von draußen gekommen sein und wir hatten uns genau unter dem Mistelzweig getroffen. Wir starrten uns entsetzt an. 

"Komm schon, Ron, es ist doch deine eigene Schwester, da sollte es dir wohl nicht so schwerfallen!" rief irgendwer. 

Inzwischen brüllten wirklich alle "Kuss! Kuss! _Kuss_!"

Ginny und ich sahen uns an. Wir hatten wohl keine Wahl...

Also überwand ich den Abstand zwischen unseren Lippen und küsste sie. Feuer strömte durch unsere Körper. Ginny klammerte sich an mich wie eine Ertrinkende. Ich spürte ihre Zungenspitze...wir küssten, als würde das Küssen morgen verboten. Die anderen, die uns zusahen, zählten nicht mehr, wir versanken in unserer eigenen Welt, einer Welt, die wir uns seit den Sommerferien nicht mehr getraut hatten, zu betreten. 

Dann war es vorbei. Ich tauchte wieder in die Wirklichkeit ein. Alle klatschten.

"Wow, dieser Kuss hätte einen Oscar verdient!" rief irgendwer. 

"Was für grandiose Schauspieler ihr doch seid!" rief jemand anders. "Es sah ja fast so aus, als wärt ihr _wirklich _ineinander verliebt!"

Ginny und ich sahen uns nicht an. Ich ging nach draußen und setzte mich an den See. 

Ginny zu küssen war...ach, es hatte mir einfach klargemacht, dass es noch lange nicht vorbei war. Dass diese Leidenschaft zwischen uns nicht einfach verglühen würde. Dass ich sie immer lieben würde. Ich merkte, dass mir Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. Komisch. Ich bin eigentlich ein Mensch, der nicht weint, der versucht seine Gefühle zu verstecken. 

Warum kann Ginny mich dann zum Weinen bringen?

__

Weil du sie liebst, antwortete eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. 

Ich seufzte. Hoffentlich kam Lavender mir nicht nachgelaufen...so besorgt, wie die vorhin getan hatte, wäre es ihr glatt zuzutrauen. 

"Ron?"

Ich stöhnte auf. "Lavender, ich will alleine sein."

"Aber ich bin nicht Lavender."

Ich drehte mich um. 

Ginny. 

"Verdammt, Ginny, geh weg!" rief ich. "Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich bin schwach, ich kann mich einfach nicht zurückhalten! Geh, bevor noch irgendetwas passiert!"

Sie sah mich an. "Ja, du bist schwach. Aber...das sind wir doch alle!"

Ich sah sie an. "Ginny, warum bist du gekommen?"

Sie setzte sich neben mich. Ich rückte ein Stück zur Seite, auf Abstand bedacht, damit ich nicht ausrastete. 

In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. "Auch ich ertrage es nicht mehr...Ich ertrage es nicht, dass es so wehtut...Ich ertrage es nicht, dass du mich so verletzen kannst!"

Jetzt weinte sie. "Ron, ich meine...warum sollen wir vor Kummer sterben, wenn wir wenigstens ein bisschen Glück haben könnten? So sind wir wenigstens für einige Wochen oder Monate glücklich...ich weiß, es kann nicht von Dauer sein, aber sag mir, Ron: Was haben wir denn zu verlieren? Für mich gibt es nichts mehr, was ich noch verlieren könnte, da du sowieso der einzige Grund bist, warum mein Herz überhaupt noch schlägt!"

Sie hatte Recht. Das war mir mit einem Mal klar. So konnte es jedenfalls nicht weitergehen. 

"Ginny..." sagte ich und weinte dabei. "Du hast so Recht...wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, dann kann ich genauso gut sterben...denn was habe ich dann noch? Die Konsequenzen sind mir egal..._du_ bist mir wichtig. Aber, sag mir...was ist mit Harry?"

"Nichts," sagte sie fest. "Ich wollte nur, dass du eifersüchtig bist...Und, Ron, es tut mir leid, dass ich zu dir sagte, du würdest am liebsten alles rückgängig machen. Ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt, aber weißt du, ich dachte, du hast es fürchterlich einfach. Du hattest Hermine...und ich war ganz allein. Du hast allen so gut vorgespielt, dass du in mir nur deine kleine Schwester siehst, dass ich schon selbst daran geglaubt habe. Aber, Ron, was ist mit Hermine?"

Ich lächelte. "Sie steht gerade am Buffet in irgendeiner Ecke und knutscht mit Justin."

"Oh..." sagte Ginny und wir sahen uns an. 

Im nächsten Moment küssten wir uns. Der Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig war _nichts_, im Vergleich zu dem hier. Wir küssten und küssten uns, all die Wut und Trauer der letzten Zeit lagen in diesen Küssen. Wir zogen uns aus und liebten uns mit einer Wut und Verzweiflung, wie ich sie noch nie verspürt hatte. Wir gingen nicht sanft miteinander um, nein, wir reagierten all unsere Wut am Körper des anderen ab. Es zählte nicht, dass irgendwer kommen und uns entdecken könnte, das wurde unwichtig. Was zählte, waren nur noch wir beide. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny und ich hatten das Gefühl, dass wir all die versäumte Zeit der letzten Monate aufholen müssten. Wir trafen uns so oft, wie es eben ging, wurden immer leichtsinniger in der Wahl unserer Plätze. Wir liebten uns in Besenschränken, leeren Klassenräumen, im Verbotenen Wald und einmal sogar in meinem Schlafsaal, während alle anderen unten im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich in letzter Zeit den Satz _Ich liebe dich _aussprach. Bestimmt waren es tausendmal. 

Den Valentinstag konnte ich auf nicht ignorieren. Ich habe ihr einen Rosenstrauß geschickt, aber keine Karte beigelegt, für den Fall, dass ihre Zimmernachbarinnen zu neugierig sind. Ginny wird wissen, von wem die Rosen kommen. 

Als ich am Morgen des Valentinstag aufwachte, fand ich am Fußende meines Bettes ein eingewickeltes Päckchen. Ich öffnete es vorsichtig. Es war ein Buch. 

"_Worte der Liebe, Wege des Glücks_," las ich den Titel. Ich schlug es auf. Auf der ersten Seite stand: 

__

In diesem Buch habe ich uns wiedergefunden. Vielleicht kann ich jetzt sogar sagen, dass ich wieder Hoffnung habe. 

In ewiger Liebe

Natürlich wusste ich, dass das Buch von Ginny kam. Ich schlug es auf und begann zu lesen. Einige Sätze und Gedichte waren eingekreist – das war wohl Ginnys Werk. Ich begann die eingekreisten Worte und Gedichte zu lesen. 

__

Ich bete an die Macht der Liebe – Gerhard Tersteegen

__

Liebe und Freundschaft schließen sich gegenseitig aus. – Jean de la Bruyère

__

Der Liebe leichte Schwingen trugen mich; 

kein steinern Bollwerk kann der Liebe wehren,

Und Liebe wagt, was irgend Liebe kann. – William Shakespeare

__

Dich liebt' ich immer.

Dich lieb ich noch heut

Und werde dich lieben in Ewigkeit. – Ludwig Uhland. 

__

Hier stockte ich kurz. Diese Sätze von Ludwig Uhland, diesem Muggeldichter, sie passten so perfekt auf Ginny und mich. Ich liebte sie schon immer und nun liebe ich sie auch noch, aber eben anders als zuvor. Ich las weiter. 

__

Der Mantel der Liebe wärmt am besten, wenn er mit ein bisschen Eifersucht gefüttert ist. – Dänische Spruchweisheit

__

Wir träumten voneinander 

Und sind davon erwacht

Wir leben, um uns zu lieben,

Und sinken zurück in die Nacht. – Christian Friedrich Hebbel

__

Ich meine, es müßte einmal ein sehr großer

Schmerz über die Menschen kommen, wenn

sie erkennen, dass sie sich nicht geliebt haben,

wie sie sich hätten lieben können. – Christian Morgenstern

Genau deshalb nutzen Ginny und ich die Zeit, die wir haben, dachte ich fest.

__

Nur der liebt, wer die Kraft hat,

an der Liebe festzuhalten. – Theodor W. Andorno

__

Was man nicht aufgibt,

hat man nie verloren. – Friedrich von Schiller

__

Die Dinge sind nie so,

wie sie sind. Sie sind immer das,

was man aus ihnen macht. – Jean Anouilh

__

Trenne dich nie von deinen Illusionen!

Sind sie verschwunden, so magst du noch

Existieren, aber du hast aufgehört zu leben. – Mark Twain

Ich merkte, dass ich wieder anfing zu weinen. Gott, ich habe in den letzten Monaten mehr geweint als in meinem ganzen Leben. Diese Verzweiflung ist das Schlimmste an allem. Zu wissen, dass Ginny und ich uns niemals öffentlich dazu bekennen können, dass wir uns lieben. Naja, wir _könnten _schon...

Bin ich sehr naiv, wenn ich denke, dass wahre Liebe alles möglich macht? Die Sätze, die Ginny eingekreist hatte, passten so gut auf sie und mich. Und ich würde Ginny niemals aufgeben, nicht freiwillig. 

"Sag mal, heulst du?"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Es war Harry. Jetzt kam er zu mir und nahm mir das Buch aus der Hand. 

"Gib her!" rief ich. 

Doch er hatte es schon aufgeschlagen und las, was Ginny auf der ersten Seite geschrieben hatte. 

"Wow...wie romantisch!" sagte er. "Von wem kommt das?"

"Oh...nur von einer alten Freundin," sagte ich. "Ich kenne sie schon ewig."

__

Und liebe sie schon ewig. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monate vergingen. Ginny und ich waren einfach nur glücklich. In einem Monat würde ich die Schule verlassen. Mir graute vor diesem Tag. 

Im Augenblick saß ich mit Ginny in einem leeren Klassenzimmer und sprach darüber, was sein würde, wenn ich fort war. 

"Kannst du dir nicht einen Job in Hogsmeade suchen?" fragte sie und fuhr mit der Hand über mein Bein.

"Du weißt doch, Dad will, dass ich seinen Posten übernehme," murmelte ich leise. 

"Fred und George haben auch ihre eigenen Pläne durchgesetzt," sagte sie. 

"Ja, und Dad redet seit zwei Jahren kein Wort mehr mit ihnen," sagte ich. 

Sie nickte. Sie wusste es ja selber. Fred und George hatten sich durchgesetzt und hatten einen Süßigkeitenladen aufgemacht. Dad war sehr wütend gewesen und irgendwann hatten Fred und George die Schnauze voll gehabt und waren zu Lee Jordan gezogen. Seitdem herrschte Funkstille. Nur Ginny und mir schickten die beiden manchmal noch Eulen. 

"Ich frage mich öfters...wie Mum und Dad wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie von uns wüssten," sagte ich düster. 

"Es wäre zweifellos ein Schock für sie," sagte Ginny. "Aber sie würden uns verstehen."

Ich lachte. "Uns verstehen? Imy, sie reden kein Wort mehr mit Fred und George – und die haben nur einen Süßigkeitenladen aufgemacht. Sie würden gar nicht erst versuchen, uns zu verstehen."

Sie seufzte. "Vielleicht hast du Recht, Ron. Aber das ist mir gleichgültig."

Sie begann, mich zu küssen und ich erwiderte ihre Küsse. Es war ja nicht wichtig, was die anderen sagen würden. Ich streifte ihren Umhang ab und ließ meine Jeans zu Boden fallen. Sie stöhnte und als wir schließlich miteinander schliefen, merkte keiner von uns beiden mehr, was in der Realität vor sich ging. 

Doch plötzlich streifte mich ein kalter Luftzug und ich landete wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Vorsichtig sah ich auf. 

Snape. Professor Snape stand in der Tür und starrte uns an. Schließlich fand er wohl seine Fassung wieder. "Sie...sie beide...ziehen Sie sich an."

Ginny und ich gehorchten. Keiner von uns sagte etwas. Es wunderte mich, dass ich so ruhig blieb. Ich hatte so eine Situation bestimmt tausendmal in Gedanken durchgespielt und jedesmal hatte ich uns schreiend verteidigt. 

"Mitkommen."

Snape führte Ginny und mich aus dem Klassenzimmer und einige Gänge entlang und Treppen hinunter. Schließlich standen wir vor einem Kerker. Snape öffnete die Tür und sah mich an. Dann gab er mir eine Ohrfeige, so dass ich durch den ganzen Raum segelte. Ich hörte Ginny schreien. Snape schlug die Tür zu und erst jetzt sah ich, dass sie vergittert war. 

"Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, Mr. Weasley!" rief Snape. "Kommen Sie, Miss Weasley, ich geleite Sie zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Verlassen Sie sich darauf, Missbrauch wird vom Ministerium nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen. Ihr Bruder wird für das, was er ihnen angetan hat, bezahlen!"

"Aber Sie machen einen Fehler!" hörte ich Ginny rufen. "Ron hat mich nicht missbraucht! Es war freiwillig, verstehen Sie? _Freiwillig_! Ich liebe ihn! HALT! Sie werden jetzt zurückgehen und ihn da rausholen...Haben sie mich nicht verstanden? ICH LIEBE MEINEN BRUDER! ICH HATTE SEX MIT IHM!" 

Irgendwann hörte ich nichts mehr. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die folgende Nacht war die Hölle. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, was eigentlich passiert war. Man hatte uns erwischt...ich saß praktisch im Gefängnis...Snape dachte, ich hätte Ginny missbraucht...und Mum und Dad würden alles erfahren. 

Irgendwann, ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Snape kam herein und befahl mir, mitzukommen. Draußen wartete Ginny. Sie stürzte auf mich zu. "Ron, bist du in Ordnung?"

Ich wollte sie umarmen, doch Snape hinderte mich daran. "Haben Sie ihr nicht schon genug angetan? Bleiben Sie weg von ihr!"

Ginny ging rechts von ihm und mich zerrte er auf der linken Seite mit. 

Ich erhaschte einen Blick auf sie und formte mit meinen Lippen die Wörter _Bereust du es jetzt?_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _Niemals. _

Damit war alles gesagt. Für den Rest des Weges starrten wir auf den Boden. 

Snape brachte uns zu Dumbledores Büro. Er sagte _Ewige Liebe_ zum Wasserspeier. Meiner Meinung nach hätte das Passwort nicht zutreffender sein können. Die Treppe fuhr nach oben und Snape klopfte an die Tür. Wir traten ein. Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah sehr ernst aus. Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout saßen neben ihm. An die Wand stand eine Frau mit Brille. Ich erkannte sie sofort, Dad hatte sie mir einmal gezeigt. Sie hieß Nash und arbeitete im Zaubereiministerium in der _Abteilung für_ _psychologische Betreuung junger Hexen und Zauberer_. 

"Hier sind sie, Professor Dumbledore," sagte Snape. 

Dumbledore nickte. In diesem Moment traten zwei weitere Gestalten aus dem Hintergrund. 

"Mum! Dad!" rief Ginny entsetzt. 

Mum stürzte auf Ginny zu und begann zu schluchzen. "Ginny! Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Professor McGonagall sagte..."

Sie stockte und sah auf mich. Doch allen war klar, was sie sagen wollte. 

"Mum, er hat das nicht getan," sagte Ginny. 

"Setzen wir uns doch erstmal," sagte Professor Dumbledore und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes stellte er sechs weitere Stühle in den Raum, so dass Mum, Dad, Mrs. Nash, Snape, Ginny und ich Platz nehmen konnten. 

Mrs. Nash lächelte schmalllippig in die Runde. "Nun, Virginia, das ist ja interessant. Könntest du noch einmal wiederholen, was du eben gesagt hast?"

__

Oh Gott, dachte ich nur. _Die typische Psychologin._

"Er hat mich nicht missbraucht," sagte Ginny fest. 

"Das ist doch Blödsinn!" rief Snape. "Ich habe doch alles gesehen! Da konnte man nichts falsch deuten!"

Mrs. Nash warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. 

"Professor Snape, sie wissen genau, dass das nicht stimmt," sagte Ginny. "Ron hat mich nicht vergewaltigt – ich habe freiwillig mit ihm geschlafen. Ich liebe ihn. Tun Sie nicht so, als wüssten Sie das alles nicht, ich habe es ihnen schließlich die ganze Zeit gesagt, als Sie meinen Bruder in den Kerker brachten!"

Nach diesen Worten herrschte Stille. Mum und Dad sahen so aus, als wollten sie jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout guckten, als wollten sie überall sein, nur nicht hier. Mrs. Nash lächelte verlegen in die Runde und selbst Professor Dumbledore, von dem ich immer gedacht hatte, dass er nie die Fassung verlor, sah geschockt aus. 

Schließlich sagte Mum: "Ginny...?"

Es war mehr ein Flehen, als eine Frage. Wahrscheinlich erwartete Mum, dass Ginny jetzt lachte, "War doch nur ein Scherz!" schrie und Snape an Halluzinationen litt. Ja, das war es wohl, was Mum wollte. Dann konnte sie wieder in ihre perfekte, kleine Welt, in der alles glatt lief, zurückfinden und für die ganze Familie ein schönes Essen kochen. 

"Ja, Mum?" sagte Ginny scharf. 

"Ginny...das stimmt doch nicht! Das kann doch nicht sein!" rief Mum. 

Plötzlich packte mich eine enorme Wut. Mums Intoleranz traf mich sehr und ich sah, wie Ginnys Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Alle diese Blicke, die zwischen den Lehrern und Mrs. Nash getauscht wurden...all diese verdammte Intoleranz. 

"Hören Sie auf!" rief ich. "Sie alle! Denken Sie, ich merke nicht, was hier für Blicke gewechselt werden? _Diese Kinder, die wissen doch gar nicht, was Liebe ist. Das ist nur eine Phase._ Das denken Sie, nicht wahr? Wagen Sie es nicht, über uns zu vermuten. Ich werde ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen, ohne Scham und voll Stolz. Ja, Ginny ist meine Schwester. Ja, ich habe mit ihr geschlafen. Und, ja, sie ist die Frau, die ich liebe. Ist es das, was Sie hören wollen?"

Dann holte ich tief Luft und begann, ihnen die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Ich ließ nichts aus, erwähnte jedes Detail. Ich erzählte ihnen von dem Gedächtniszauber, vom Weihnachtsball und von all den heimlichen Treffen, bis zu dem Mal, wo Snape uns erwischt hatte. 

Als ich fertig war, war es ganz still. Dann winkte Professor Dumbledore Professor McGonagall zu sich und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Sie nickte und verschwand. Jetzt wandte sich Mrs. Nash an Ginny.

"Virginia, stimmt das alles so, wie dein Bruder es sagte? Weißt du, du bist hier in Sicherheit. Hier kann er dir nichts tun. Du kannst uns alles sagen."

Ich ballte wütend die Fäuste. Was bildete sich diese Nash eigentlich ein!

"Ich möchte nur sagen, dass ich Ron liebe. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie jetzt mit uns machen werden. Vielleicht können Sie uns trennen – aber meine Liebe zu ihm können Sie nicht zerstören. Niemals."

Ein unbehagliches Schweigen trat ein. Dann ging plötzlich die Tür auf und Professor McGonagall kam wieder. Hinter ihr ging niemand anders als Harry. 

Ich zuckte zusammen. Mir war sofort klar, was Dumbledore vor hatte. Ich sah zu Ginny. Sie war leichenblass. 

"Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" fragte Harry misstrauisch. 

"Harry, setz dich bitte einmal hier hin," sagte Dumbledore und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Harry setzte sich. Dumbledore nahm seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn Harry an die Schläfe und rief: "Reobliviate!" 

Ich klammerte mich an meine Stuhllehne. Harry zuckte etwas, doch dann war er plötzlich ruhig. Langsam drehte er sich um und starrte Ginny und mich an. 

Dann sagte er: "Ron, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast."

"Harry, es tut mir leid!" rief ich. "Aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Du hättest dasselbe...nein, Quatsch, hättest du nicht. Denn du bist ja der perfekte Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt! _Dir _wäre sicherlich eine andere Lösung eingefallen, nicht wahr?"

Harry schwieg. Dann wandte er sich an Dumbledore. "Was ist passiert? Woher wussten Sie, dass Ron mich mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt hat?"

Dumbledore schilderte ihm in knappen Worten, was geschehen war. Als er fertig war, starrte Harry uns fassungslos an. "_Snape_ hat euch erwischt?"

Ginny und ich nickten synchron.

"Jetzt verstehe ich auch alles..." murmelte Harry. "Ron, du wolltest nie andere Mädchen kennenlernen, weil du Ginny geliebt hast. Und deswegen bist du auch so ausgerastet, als ich..." Er warf einen verlegenen Blick zu Ginny. "Naja, du weißt schon."

"Harry..." sagte ich leise. "Als du Ginny und mich...gesehen hast, da sagtest du, es sei ekelhaft, weil wir Geschwister sind. Du sagtest, dass wir uns lieben sei nicht wichtig. Das hat mich total wütend gemacht. Deswegen habe ich dich mit dem Gedächtniszauber belegt."

Harry nickte nur. 

Jetzt meldete sich Professor McGonagall zu Wort. "Ich will ja nicht stören, aber...wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?"

Mrs. Nash nickte wichtigtuerisch. "Ja, das müssen wir in der Tat diskutieren."

"Mrs. Nash?" fragte ich mich freundlich. 

"Ja?"

"Was wollen Sie überhaupt noch hier? Es ist doch geklärt, dass ich Ginny nicht missbraucht habe. Also können Sie doch gehen."

Mrs. Nash schnappte nach Luft. "Also wirklich, ich muss schon sagen..."

"Das steht jetzt nicht zur Diskussion, Mr. Weasley," sagte Dumbledore kurz. "Minerva, du hast Recht und ich bin sicher, dass Molly und Arthur dem zustimmen werden: Wir müssen eine Lösung finden."

Mum und Dad nickten. Ginny sah mich an. In ihren Augen konnte ich lesen, was sie mir sagen wollte. 

__

Ron, die werden uns trennen. 

Ich sah sie an. _Ich weiß. _

Ich liebe dich, Ron. 

Ich liebe dich auch, Imy, bedeutete ich ihr. 

"Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen darf," meldete sich Professor Sprout zu Wort. "Die Prüfungen sind alle geschrieben, die Ergebnisse ausgewertet. Mr. Weasley könnte die Schule verlassen, noch heute."

Ich starrte auf den Boden. Was erwarteten sie denn? Dass ich jubelnd aufstand und rief: _Ja, trennt mich bitte von meiner großen Liebe_?!

"Das wäre eine Möglichkeit," sagte Professor Dumbledore. "Molly, Arthur, was meint ihr?"

Mum und Dad sahen sich an. Dann sagte Mum: "Ron, du kennst doch Onkel Gregor aus Italien, oder? Er hat einen riesigen Landsitz, also jede Menge Platz. Ich bin sicher, er würde..."

Der Rest ihrer Worte rauschte an mir vorbei. Italien. Eintausendfünfhundert Kilometer, Luftlinie, von Ginny 

entfernt. 

Doch plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass ich keine Wahl hatte. Sie würden nicht zulassen, dass ich in Ginnys Nähe blieb. Sie wollten auf Nummer Sicher gehen. 

Ich holte tief Luft. "Okay. Ich mach's."

Ginny starrte mich an und ich wusste, wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte sie geschrien. 

Mum und Dad sahen sich erleichtert an. 

"Aber unter einer Bedingung," fügte ich rasch hinzu. "Ich fahre _nicht _zu Onkel Gregor. Ich fahre dahin, wohin ich will."

Mum und Dad sahen sich an. 

Dann sagte Dad: "Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Es überraschte mich, wie schnell alles ging. Zwei Stunden später stand ich schon auf dem Bahnhof. Ich hatte nicht einmal die Zeit gehabt, mich von Hermine und den anderen zu verabschieden. 

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Nash, Mum, Dad, Harry und Ginny waren noch mitgekommen, um mich zu verabschieden. 

"Viel Glück, Ron," sagte Professor Dumbledore und schüttelte mir die Hand. 

"Wir hatten nie einen besseren Schulsprecher," sagte Professor McGonagall leise. 

"Überlegen Sie sich, was sie tun," zirpte Mrs. Nash. 

"Es ist besser so, glaub mir," schluchzte Mum und benetzte mein Gesicht mit ihren Tränen. 

"Pass auf dich auf, mein Junge," sagte Dad und ich merkte, dass er versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. 

Dann kam ich zu Harry.

"Tja...jetzt bist du immerhin Schulsprecher," versuchte ich zu scherzen. 

Er sah mich an. "Darauf hätte ich verzichten können, Ron."

"Hör mal..." begann ich. "Ich hoffe einfach nur, dass du mir irgendwann verzeihen kannst."

Er starrte mich an. "Irgendwann?" 

Dann riss er mich in eine feste Umarmung. "Verdammt, Ron, ich habe dir doch schon längst verziehen, merkst du das nicht?" flüsterte er leise. 

"Sag...Sag Hermine, dass es mir leid tut," murmelte ich. 

"Das werde ich tun," erwiderte er. "Du bist mein bester Freund. Wehe, du meldest du nicht. Und nun geh!"

Damit schubste er mich zur letzten Person, von der ich mich verabschieden musste. 

Eine lange Zeit starrten wir uns nur in die Augen. Wir beide zitterten. 

"Dürfen wir uns...umarmen?" fragte ich leise.

"Um Himmels Willen, nein!" rief Mrs. Nash. 

Mum und Dad nickten. 

Ich zog Ginny so fest an mich, als wolle ich sie für immer so festhalten. 

"_Dich liebt' ich immer. Dich lieb ich noch heut und werde dich lieben in Ewigkeit,_" flüsterte ich. 

Sie sah mir in die Augen. "_Was man nicht aufgibt, hat man nie verloren._"

"Als ob ich das je könnte!" murmelte ich. "Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich!"

"Ron, es ist jetzt Zeit, der Zug fährt gleich ab!" rief Mum. Ich konnte die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme hören und wusste genau, dass sie sich nicht darum sorgte, dass ich den Zug verpassen könnte, nein, sie sorgte sich, dass zwischen mir und Ginny jetzt noch mehr passieren könnte. 

"_Du bist mein Mann und ich bin deine Frau!_" wisperte Ginny.

"_Du bist meine Frau und ich bin dein Mann!_" flüsterte ich. 

Dann ließ ich sie langsam los, hielt ihre Hand noch bis als letztes fest. 

Dann öffnete ich die Zugtür und stieg ein, ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen. Ich setze mich in ein Abteil. 

Als der Zug anfuhr, sah ich aus dem Fenster. Alle standen sie dort, meine Familie, meine Lehrer, mein bester Freund. Plötzlich aber riss Ginny sich los und rannte dem Zug hinterher. Sie schrie irgendetwas, doch ich konnte es nicht verstehen. Dann fuhr der Zug um die Kurve. Sie war fort. 

Ich musste plötzlich an einen Satz aus dem Buch denken, den Ginny eingekreist hatte. 

__

Wir träumten voneinander und sind davon erwacht. Wir leben, um uns zu lieben, und sinken zurück in die Nacht. 

Ja, so könnte man unsere Beziehung wohl am besten beschreiben. Wir leben, um uns zu lieben, aber es ist so verdammt aussichtslos. 

Ich kramte gedankenverloren in meiner Tasche und plötzlich hielt ich einen Zettel in der Hand. Ich entfaltete ihn. Er war von Ginny, ich erkannte die Handschrift sofort. Sie musste ihn mir eben noch zugesteckt haben. 

__

We are together

and never apart.

Maybe at distance

but never at heart. 

Ich seufzte. Ja, Ginny hatte Recht. Aber ihr war nicht klar, _was _für eine Entfernung zwischen uns liegen würde. Denn ich wollte nicht nach Italien oder Griechenland, nicht nach Deutschland oder Österreich. 

Nein. Mein Ziel hieß Kanada. Das Kanada, von dem ich immer geträumt hatte. Kilometerlange freie Grünflächen, die Niagarafälle, Freiheit pur eben. 

"Ja, Ginny," sagte ich laut. "Dort wird es mir ganz bestimmt gelingen, dich zu vergessen. Ich werde eine tolle Kanadierin kennenlernen, wir werden heiraten und ich werde sie über alles lieben..."

Und ich bin ein verdammt guter Lügner. 


End file.
